dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Death Psycho Bomb
& (energy blast) & & & (energy blast) & & (explosion) & (explosion) |class=Telekinesis |similar='Dirty Fireworks Explosion Sorcery Imprisonment Ball Particle Bomb Psycho Crash' }} , also called , is a technique used by Frieza in his final form. Overview Frieza catches the opponent with a small, invisible energy sphere shot from his index finger in a fashion similar to his Death Beam. Then, he raises his arm upward, controlling and pulling the opponent high in the air with telekinesis. Finally, Frieza clenches his hand into a fist, detonating the opponent's ki and causing them to explode. Usage and Power Frieza uses this attack to kill Krillin on planet Namek. After barely surviving Goku's Large Spirit Bomb, an injured and angered Frieza nearly kills Piccolo with a Death Beam fired through his chest. As Gohan and Krillin are about to flee to Goku's spaceship by the Saiyan's orders, Frieza kills Krillin with the Death Psycho Bomb, shocking Goku and Gohan. Enraged by the death of his best friend, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan, orders Gohan to take Piccolo to his spaceship, and prepares to battle the awe-stricken Frieza. After his revival in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Frieza uses a very similar attack to telekinetically hurl Tagoma into space after he suggested Frieza ignore Goku, though he only used a single finger instead of his whole hand and it did not cause Tagoma to explode. Video Game Appearances This technique appears as Frieza's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden and as one of his special attacks in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension. It also appears in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu under the name . "I Won't Let You Escape with Your Life!" was named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, where it appears as one of Frieza's Super Attacks in his final form. In Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Frieza does the same thing, though it looks like his hand is more gripped. He also gives the evil grin. When the move is cast, it does not home, is a very small circle projectile, and if blocked, it forms a mushroom cloud. In J-Stars Victory Vs, it appears as one of Frieza's special attacks. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Death Psycho Bomb and is one of Frieza's Super Skills in his Final Form. It is among the few skills in the game that cannot be learned or obtained by the Future Warrior. However it is not exclusive to Frieza as one of the random Frieza's race Time Patroller NPCs (David & Charles) has the skill listed as part of their skillset. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, it returns under the name Death Psycho Bomb and as one of Frieza's Super Skills in his Final Form. Unlike in Xenoverse, it can be obtained by the Future Warrior in Parallel Quest 33: "Earth in Danger!". It can be used by the Future Warrior regardless of race. After the 1.09.00 Update, it can be added to Zarbon's custom skillset after purchasing it for 5 TP Medals in Partner Customization. However it is unavailable for 1st Form Frieza's custom skillset. The move appears in two forms in Dragon Ball FighterZ. First it appears as Frieza's Standing Light Attack: Follow-up 2 (three light attacks) portion of his light attack Super Combo. It also appears if Frieza and SSJ Goku are the leads for their respective teams and the Planet Namek stage (it will not trigger on the Destroyed Planet Namek stage) is selected, the battle's opening scene will be a re-enactment of Krillin's murder using the Death Psycho Bomb, followed by Goku's transformation into a Super Saiyan (the scene differs slightly as Goku's Turtle Hermit Gi as well as Frieza's tail are intact and Krillin is wearing his Turtle Hermit Gi instead of Battle Armor as the scene uses their existing character models). Trivia *Ironically, it was due the success of this technique in killing Krillin, that gave rise to the very Super Saiyan Frieza had always feared. *In manga chapter "The Fourth Warrior", after the healed Krillin cuts off Frieza's tail with a Destructo Disc to distract him from Gohan, 2nd form Frieza threatens Krillin by saying "I'll Blow You Into So Many Bits You'll Never Be Able To Come Back Again!!!", foreshadowing his use of this technique eighteen chapters later in "Life or Death". **In addition to it bringing about his downfall, his threat that Krillin would never be able to come back again ultimately failed, as Krillin was later brought back to life by Porunga, who put his tattered body and clothes back together as a special treat (however, at the time he said it, Frieza was referring to failing to kill Krillin with HAIL Frieza, and at the time he killed him, the Namekian Dragon Balls were useless and the Earth's Dragon Balls couldn't revive Krillin, as he already had been revived once before after being killed by Tambourine, thus Goku's anger at Frieza was completely justified as he was fully aware that Krillin could not be revived at that point). **In Dragon Ball Super, Frieza later noted Krillin's return to life when he invaded Earth after his resurrection in Age 779, causing him to consider the Dragon Balls resurrection ability a nuisance (despite its own role in his return). *In the FUNimation dub for "Transformed at Last", Frieza shortly after using the technique to murder Krillin, cracks a dark joke by saying "Pop goes the weasel!", a reference to the English nursery rhyme and song game . **Similarly, the dub of that episode as well as the flashback to it in "Frieza's Counterattack" has Frieza, just before lifting Krillin into the air, yelling "This time, you won't come back", implying that he specifically chose to use that technique on Krillin in part due to revenge for his earlier slicing off his tail. In the Dragon Ball Kai equivalent of that scene, however, Frieza instead sarcastically "hoped" that Krillin was not afraid of heights. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Explosive techniques